Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) is a very special Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/MLP crossover film. It appeared as part of a double feature with Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Shadow Play. Plot Patchy is stuck in traffic at the US 101. Then, his cell phone rings, and Potty warns that he is going to miss the new Pooh's Adventures movie. Patchy yells at the person driving behind him for honking at him because he is trying to talk to his parrot. Patchy tells Potty to record the episode, but Potty tells him that he threw the Betamax machine in the trash, making him mad. His super rare eight track also breaks. Then, the traffic lines moves, but suddenly, he finds himself nowhere, and yells out "Encino, it's gone...NOOOOOOO!" Then, he cries that this is not the only time a Lost-City had occurred. Then, he tells us that the movie is what we should watch instead of watching him suffer. Then, Patchy gets his eight track fixed, but not for long when it explodes again and produces smoke. Patchy later gets hallucinations and he finds Winnie the Pooh in his cab who cries out that he is Winnie the Pooh in real-life form. Then, Potty wakes him up after he thought he is back in Encino, which is all just a dream. Patchy begins to eat a sandwich, which Potty brings to him, but he finds mayonnaise on it. He tries to give it to a vulture. With Patchy: After this, he finds Encino shrunk to a very small size. Then, he finds Three aliens, which explain that their son, Norbluck 5, was playing with his Shrink-A-Tron again. Patchy yells at them that he wants his town back in full size, and he keeps saying, “There’s no place like home." Sympathetic by Patchy's crying that he wants to go home because he missed the entire story, Norbluck 5's mother gets the Shrink-A-Tron given from her son, and she presses the big red button control, making a tornado disaster to fix it up. Then, Patchy is glad to be back in Encino, but soon, a giant Potty the Parrot crushes him into the house showing that Norbluckfive had once again used his shrinkatron to make potty huge. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * are the villains guest starring and working with the Storm King in this film. * , King Triton, will cameo in this film attending the Friendship Festival planned by Twilight Sparkle, but they end up being captured by the Storm King's goons, until they all are released by the heroes to join the battle before they . At . * Sunset Shimmer, Pikatwo and the rest of Sunset's Pokémon team are the only members of the Equestria Girls' Adventures Team to appear and guest star in this MLP:FIM film. * This film takes place after ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Forgotten Friendship'' (in which Sunset Shimmer made amends with Princess Celestia). * Capper is revealed to be Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik and Waffle's cousin. * Captain Celaeno is revealed to be José Carioca's ex-girlfriend, but at the end of the film, they make amends and got back together again as an official love couple. * are mentioned in this film. * The film's actual intro is replaced with the original prologue with Twilight Sparkle narrating it, Tempest Shadow glaring out of the shadows and the song "We Got The Beat" is replaced with the song "Equestria". * Events from and Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Bob the Builder: Snowed Under - The Bobblesberg Winter Games are mentioned in this film. * In this film, the pearl that transforms the hippogriffs into seaponies, it also transforms the heroes into mermaids, mermans, , mer-smurfs, . * Owl (from Winnie the Pooh) makes a special appearance at the scene where the heroes begin their journey to the find the queen of the hippos (hippogriffs); he seemed to overhear them talking about it, he appears out of nowhere and sings a new version of "Adventure Is a Wonderful Thing". * This film also featured new versions of "" from , "" from , "" from , "" from , "" from , and "Everything is Right" from Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin. * The song Ready As I'll Ever Be (from Tangled TV series) is also included in the film during the heroes are getting ready on the mission to rescue Twilight from Bowser and The Storm King and the villains prepare themselves for the final battle for the heroes to arrive in Canterlot. * Rainbow (performed by Sia), Off to See The World (performed by Lukas Graham), Thank You for Being a Friend (performed by Rachel Platten), Can You Feel It (performed by DNCE), I'll Chase the Sky (performed by Jessie James Decker), No Better Feelin' (performed by CL), I'll Be Around (performed by Palmer Reed), and Neighsayer (performed by Lukas Nelson) are all featured as the end credits music for this double feature since this real film’s soundtrack has these songs listed on it. Music score * (from ) (when ) * The Chase (from Thomas and the Magic Railroad) (when ) * (from ) (when ) * Out of Control/Escape/Battling the Unown (from Pokémon 3: The Movie – Spell of the Unown) (when ) * Entei’s Farewell(from Pokémon 3: The Movie – Spell of the Unown) (when ) * Entei’s Last Stand (from Pokémon 3: The Movie – Spell of the Unown) (when ) * Entei's Goodbye/Crystal Out (from Pokémon 3: The Movie – Spell of the Unown) (when ) * Tears After Cloudy Weather (from Pokémon) (while all our heroes are ) * (from ) (when ) * The Clue (from Thomas and the Magic Railroad) (when ) * I Want Things Real Again (from Pokémon 3: The Movie) (; and at the end of the end credits after Rainbow, Off to See the World, Thank You for Being a Friend, Can You Feel It, I’ll Chase the Sky, No Better Feelin’, I’ll Be Around and Neighsayer) Scenes * Prologue 1: /Prologue 2: /Opening * Meeting with the princesses/Preparing for the Friendship Festival/"We Got This Together"/Enter Songbird Serenade * Storm clouds are gathering/Enter Tempest Shadow/Tempest Shadow's declaration of war * A mission to find the queen/The journey begins ("Adventure is a Wonderful Thing")/A call from the Storm King, Bowser Koopa and Mistress 9 * The vast desert sands/Welcome to Klugetown/Meet Capper/A diseased distraction/"I'm the Friend You Need" * Capper's house/Tempest closes in/Generosity/The ponies' true destination * Verko and Tempest Shadow/Escape from Klugetown!/Capper gets captured * Ship of parrots/Overboard!/Lunch break/What we used to be/"Time to Be Awesome" * Tempest Shadow changes course/Tempest Shadow and the pirates/Falling out of the sky/To Mount Aris/Tempest Shadow's punishment * Climbing the mountain/Hippogriffia/Follow the singing/Under the whirlpool/The Mane Six and our heroes meet Princess Skystar * Welcome to Seaquestria/Meet Queen Novo/The secret of the Hippogriffs/Transformation into seaponies and mercreatures * Skystar dreams and Twilight schemes/"One Small Thing"/Pearl alarm/Banished from Seaquestria * Desperate measures/A step too far/Twilight finally gets captured * In Tempest Shadow's clutches/"Open Up Your Eyes"/Mufasa gives both Twilight Sparkle and Thomas some more very sagely advice * Desperation/ reminds the heroes about /Rallying the troops/"Ready As I’ll Ever Be" * Canterlot under siege/Enter the Storm King, Bowser, Mistress Nine and Giovanni * Capper and the Trojan Cake/The Storm War of Canterlot/Let the storm rage on/Bowser and The Storm King betrays Tempest * The pony cannon/Making amends/Race for the Staff of Sacanas/Victory/The storm is quelled * Songbird takes the stage ("Rainbow")/Our heroes, Twilight Sparkle and Tempest Shadow/Credits Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/My Little Pony crossovers Category:Musical Films